1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an improved LED lamp which can change light-emitting form according to actual need.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp as a new type of light source can generate brighter light, and have many advantages, e.g., energy saving, environment friendly and longer life-span, compared to conventional light sources. Therefore, the LED lamp has a trend of substituting for conventional lamps.
A conventional LED lamp comprises a plurality of LED modules. In use of the LED lamp, light generated by the LED modules directly irradiates to an outside of the LED lamp. Since the LED modules are arranged in a certain form tightly/firmly, light produced by the LED module can only illuminate toward a singular direction. It is difficult to rearrange the LED modules as desired, whereby an application of the LED lamp is prohibited in some fields which need to arrange LED modules in different forms to meet different requirements of illumination.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.